wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
White Tower
Add a brief intro here. Joining * Be a Light-abiding female channeler (murderers need not apply!) * Must never have been entered in the Book of Novices before ** No declanning, then trying to reclan under the same character, yes we check * Be at least twenty times the strength of the average civilian (minimum level 20) * Seek out an Aes Sedai and approach them in character (IC) and request to be inducted. Know that not all Aes Sedai will be willing or have the time to induct you on the spot. * For new players, you can view clan White Tower to see ranks of Sisters * After fulfilling the above, dedicate at least an hour to the clanning * Clanning can be a lengthy process that requires explanation of all the rules you will be expected to abide by. It is also followed by a tour, and a short quest. ** The tour is now normally done via MOBOL meaning if you're short on time you can do it another day. * Expect to ROLEPLAY. Regardless of how you are going to play your FC, you are seeking admittance to a a bonused clan (+clanned weaves) that expects Roleplaying, starting now. Good luck! Ranks *Rank 1: Fledgling Novice *Rank 2: Wearied Novice *Rank 3: Journey Accepted *Rank 4: Tower Accepted *Rank 5: Sister *Rank 6: Elder Sister *Rank 7: Honored Sister *Rank 8: Arch Sister *Rank 9: Revered Sister *Cadsuane Melaidhrin is the current Amyrlin Seat. Clan Gear *Rank 1: a plain white dress *Rank 3: a great serpent ring, a dress with colored bands at the hem *Rank 5: a beautifully worked great serpent ring Equipment Retools Ajah Shawl Give 2 copper to the seamstress (located in Erol's Fine Tailoring in Northern Tar Valon) hold blanket (as it's a retooled blanket) * This shawl can be held or worn but provides no defensive benefit * Don't forget to 'remove blanket' before renting as otherwise you might forget and be walking about town wearing a blanket which is most likely NOT the elegant look you're going for. ;) Ajah Shawl (Rank 5) Give a set of cloth sleeves to your Ajah mob. Ajah Fringed Shawl (Rank 6+) Give cloth sleeves to your Ajah mob. Ajah dress Give a black, silver-embroidered cape to the sempstress in the Shining Walls Linen shop in Tar Valon and Aes Sedai will receive a dress made from fabric appropriate to her Ajah. See also * Shawling External Links Note that the White Tower forum is intentionally public so that immortals and forum admins will not need to devote the time necessary to change forum permissions for the hundreds of players in the Tower. * Tower Outline Check out this Tower process outline to get an idea of what will be expected of you. * Tower Handbook * Tower Forum Each initiate is expected to have read ALL of the posts in this forum. Not knowing a rule is not considered a valid excuse for breaking a rule. Category:Clans Category:White Tower Category:Tar Valon Category:Tar Valon (city)